


Old Devil Moon

by cityscape



Category: Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth RPF
Genre: Death happens, Drug Use, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Oops, Violence, also expect a lot of miles, also theres like a shit ton of other people in this, but i can not be bothered to add them, can that be a tag, criminal activity, fuck i forgot to tag fake ah crew, gang crimes, gang stuff, i am miles luna trash, idk is gang crimes a better tag?, is trash fanfic a tag?, like blaine and griffon, okay so serious tags first, see im not a disappointment, that should be a tag, there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityscape/pseuds/cityscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Santos was the heart of criminal activity - it was for the big leagues. The Fake AH Crew practically ran the criminal underground; however, it wasn't them who started the chaotic chamber. They've always said that the criminal life was too addictive to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Devil Moon

The city was a blanket of criminal activity. It was a constant echo of bullets. It wasn’t always like that though. Before the egos of petty criminals boosted, only one gang reigned pure terror. They built the criminal underground from the top up – pouring kerosene on the American dream. They shaped the city into what it was known as today. They were known as the Rooster Teeth – famous for how’d they escape at the crack of dawn. They were unafraid, ruthless – they were idols among the criminal community. And they knew it.

There was Geoff Ramsey. He was young and reckless, not thinking just doing. He wasn’t afraid to disobey if it means the changed situation benefitted him. He was cruel in the sense that he wasn’t afraid to kill a person if it meant escape. He was there for the chaos – pure muscle of the group. A gun was his best friend and his mind was locked up. It didn’t take much for him to get in the gang. He simply walked into the den with a smirk full of promise. He acted on impulse, something that could be fatal but something that could be essential. Geoff Ramsey was no longer a young man, adrenaline coiling through his veins causing him to make mistakes that nearly cost him his life. He was crisp and thoughtful now. He went through pure horror to protect his new gang, and he doesn’t regret it.

Rooster Teeth wouldn’t have lasted a single second if they didn’t have a technological genius. Gus Sorola was a man of little words, but his talent lay in his fingers and mind. He was the hacker of the gang. Originally, he was there to turn off security cameras as the gang robbed convenience and jewellery stores, but as the Rooster Teeth worked their way up, he found himself hacking into police stations to find rosters, committing felony crimes with nothing but a computer. He attracted the gang’s attention by hacking into one of their computer’s webcams. He discovered their secrets and their plans to rob a museum. He taped everything and wrote down every little detail. He reluctantly stumbled into the den, almost crying as Geoff immediately pointed a gun at his head, but he found his courage. He threw down the folder containing all of the information and demanded to be a part of it or else he’d go to the cops. Impressed, they recruited him. It didn’t take long for him to be considered a vital member of the gang.

Joel Heyman was not a force to be reckoned with. He was addicted to the life of a criminal, finding the adrenaline of it addicting. He loved the alcohol, the power, the violence – he loved having the world at his fingertips, but most of all, he loved the gleam of the prize. He dealt with the cash flow, making accurate estimations and handling their accounts and investments. If it wasn’t for Joel, Rooster Teeth would have been arrested immediately. He weeded his way into the gang with whiskey in his hand, a cigar hanging from his lips and a stoic expression. He had been playing a game of blackjack alongside Geoff and numerous of others. Geoff saw potential as he watched the young man stare eagerly at the cards, counting them. It wasn’t long after that Geoff offered him a job that, whilst can get a little messy, would give him more money to play with. Soon everyone realised that if you got between Joel and his money, you’d find out just how truly dangerous he could be.

Gangs wouldn’t last one second if their crimes weren’t planned out properly. Execution was one thing, but planning is what made it a masterpiece. Matt Hullum made measly little robberies into legendary heists. He was the behind-the-scenes guy, he never strayed far from his little office. Everyone knew his name, but no one ever saw his face. Rooster Teeth trusted Matt with their lives, and in return he made sure that theirs wouldn’t be lost. He planned every little detail, from what streets they had to go through to evade arrest, to the exact time they would rob the location. He relied on ‘interns’ to get him the details, and all he asked for in return was a fair cut and the loyalty of his workers.

Finally, there was Michael Burns, better known as Burnie Burns. No one ever suspected the man that oozed a certain charisma, was well spoken and seemed ‘normal’. He was far from it though. Behind the smile was kindling fire of a rage. Every single criminal heard the name Burnie, even the most low, and every time they shivered in fear. He was capable of many things, but most importantly, he looked after his crew. He was labelled the leader – the one who brought them to the top. As long as you don’t mess with his gang, you’d be fine, but if you dared to even send a threat, he’d do anything to make sure that the threat ‘disappeared’.

Rooster Teeth was what brought Los Santos to criminal fame, but slowly they started to fade away, with only one member attempting to keep the name alive. People still knew who they were, but only as a ghost story. Four of them grew tired of the criminal life, only one still laughed with joy. Geoff Ramsey could never give the lifestyle up – swearing that the day he quit was the day he was gunned down by the police. He attempted to rebuild his criminal reputation, and that was what lead to the infamous Fake AH Crew. They were the gust of wind that restarted the forest fire that Rooster Teeth caused.

There was the dynamite duo, Michael and Lindsay Jones, a couple brought together by the sweet smell of kerosene, and the powder of dynamite that lay at the bottom of their lungs. They took care of the explosives; they were the wild cards, raising the ruckus. Ray Narvaez Jr. was considered to be one of the most valuable additions to the crew. He was a former sniper for the FBI, but he saw something more attractive in the life of a criminal. There was also Jack Pattillo, a woman you’d never expect to be a criminal. She donned a Hawaiian t-shirt and was incredibly friendly to every person she met, no one ever expected her to be the mechanic and transporter for one of the most feared gangs in Los Santos. Gavin Free was another member. He was clumsy, having blown up a gas station during his own heist, but he was ruthless. He would do anything for his crew, and his willingness for any role was what made Geoff recruit him in the first place. Finally, there was Ryan Haywood. He constantly wore a mask during the heists, and he wasn’t afraid of bloodshed. He was what caused the chaos and made sure that it always continued. 

The Fake AH Crew was one of the most feared criminal gangs in Los Santos, and they liked it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, hey! So, this is my first time posting a fanfic ever, oops. Ah, this fanfic is inspired by a tumblr post I saw a couple of months ago and I can't find it again, but it was pretty damn rad and so props to the person who inspired me to write this. Anyway, if you're reading this, thanks for reading my writing, I'll try and send you something, but no promises. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon, but once again, thank you for reading the prologue, it does mean a lot to me!


End file.
